Have Faith
by LilNate03
Summary: J.T and Liberty have twins which they are now teenagers named, Josh and Cree who are trying to find their birth parents.


_**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first Degrassi fanfics and I'm writing a story about my favorite couple, J.T and Liberty. I really hated how they kill off J.T and have Liberty to give up their son.**_

 _ **So, in this story, I will have J.T and Liberty have twins instead which they will be teenagers named, Josh and Cree who are trying to find their birth parents, Liberty and J.T.**_

 **Josh POV:**

Joshua 'Josh' Yorke is the son of J.T and Liberty and is the twin brother to Cree. Josh is very tall and muscular looking who always in good shape. Josh is light-skinned with curly brown hair and hazel eye color.

Josh and his twin sister, Cree are living with their adopted parents named, Bill and Bettye Kane and their adopted big brother, Joey Kane. They have been very good to them and raise them well during their seventeen years. Josh and Cree both knew that they were their adopted parents and really wants to know who are their birth parents so they can meet them in person.

Both Bill and Bettye been dodging the bullet by not telling the kids who their parents is but, they think it's the right time to tell them about their parents and give them information where they live.

Bill and Bettye sat down with Josh and Cree on the couch as they show them a picture of their mother who were holding them along with their father in the picture as teenagers.

" Is that our parents?" Cree questioned them.

" Yes sweetheart, this is your mother and father." Bettye answered.

Both Josh and Cree were in shock as they was waited all their life wondering who their parents might be. Cree cries into tears and happy at the same time.

" Why telling us now?" Josh questioned them.

" We promise both of your parents that we would keep it a secret for you know to know you're birth parents until you turn at least 17. Now, the choices is up to you if you guys wants to meet your parents." Bill questioned them.

Cree turns toward her twin brother with a sad look on her face as she was wondering if it's okay to meet their parents. Josh have always dream what his parents was like especially his father. This was their only chance to meet them in person.

Josh nods his head, ' Yessir. We want to meet our parents."

Bettye nods her head with a smile on her face, " Okay. I'll give you're mother, Liberty a call to meet you guys and I will let you transfer to 'Degrassi Community School' if you like."

" Really? Thank You! Thank You So much!" Cree gave her adopted mother, Bettye a hugged. " You are the best!"

* * *

 **Liberty POV:**

Liberty Van Zandt is now a drama teacher/History teacher as she is running drama club in Degrassi Community High School. Liberty has finally move on from the death of her long-term boyfriend, J.T. Deep down Liberty wish she didn't have her twins for adoption and she wishes J.T was alive so they could have raise a family together.

Liberty is still beautiful as ever with her glasses which Liberty lives in a nice beautiful Condo which has a lot big glass windows and an upstairs with four bathrooms and five bedrooms. Even though it's just Liberty living there. Most of the time her brother, Danny and his girlfriend stay with her when Liberty gets lonely or Danny just need a place to stay get away from their parents.

Liberty finally came home from work as her house phone started ringing like crazy as Liberty sat her purse on the white sofa and went to answer her phone.

 _'Hello?_ ' Liberty questioned.

' _Hello? Is this Liberty Van Zandt?"_ the woman questioned.

 _' Yes? And who is this may I be speaking?'_ Liberty questioned.

 _' Hello, this is Mrs. Bettye Kane, I'm the adopted mother of Joshua and Cree."_ Bettye introduced herself to Liberty which kind of shock Liberty a little.

 _' Oh? Hello? How are you?_ ' Liberty asks Mrs. Bettye.

 _' I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking. But, I told the twins about you and Mr. Yorke were their birth parents since they want to know who their birth parents is.'_ Mrs. Bettye said.

Liberty nods her head as she cries into tears and was happy at the same time, _' Okay, Well, I guess it's time for them to know the truth. Sent me the address to your place so, I can meet them.'_

 _' Okay, I'll do that, nice talking to you.'_ said Mrs. Bettye.

' You too.' Liberty replies back as she hangs up the phone and was so finally sat down on a chair as she couldn't believe that she will finally meet her kids which she haven't seen them when they were babies.

Liberty knows that once she meets the kids, she gonna have to tell them that their father, J.T have died after they was born. Liberty cries back into tears which this will be the hardest thing to break the bad news to the kids. But, she also hope that they can live with her so can get to know them better and they can go to school to Degrassi Community High School.

* * *

Since it's been eleven years since J.T Yorke been passes away or is it? J.T's best friend, Toby walk in hospital as he went to visit an old friend of his which it turns out to be J.T who laying on the hospital bed in a coma and was hook on machine to keep him alive.

Toby kept a secret from all of his friends including Liberty because he thinks it's just best not to tell just yet. Toby sat on J.T bed side as he started talking to him.

" Hey man, it's me again, Toby." Toby said. " Look man, I need you to get better and wake up from the coma. Your friends need you, your family needs, I need you and even Liberty needs you. Please man, come back." Toby begged J.T

Suddenly, J.T woke up from his coma as he was totally confused to know what's going on while he was just looking around wondering why is he in the hospital. J.T have a full facial beard and have a nice hair cut.

" Where am I?" J.T questioned him. " Where's Liberty?"

Toby calming him down as he was happy to have his best friend back, ' It's okay, you're fine. And Liberty is okay.'


End file.
